


Banoffee Pie

by Ill_be_a_knight



Series: A seventeen year itch [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Food, Gay Sex, Lupin still loves his food, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, One Shot, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Semi-Public Sex, Slash, no endearments, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: It had been five weeks since he and Snape fucked in his room of Grimmauld Place. The Slytherin made no acknowledgement that they had fucked.Sequal one shot to a seventeen-year itch.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: A seventeen year itch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887688
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Banoffee Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I own HP merch, that is it.
> 
> I wrote this over one day, so forgive me if it is sloppy.
> 
> I was requested a second time.
> 
> Kudos much appreciated.

Unlike what he said, he didn't talk to Snape the next time he saw him. He never found the chance they were never alone. It had been five weeks since he and Snape fucked in his room of Grimmauld Place. The Slytherin made no acknowledgement that they had fucked. But they only ever saw each other in Order meetings, so why would he? Lupin would watch Snape, who, as usual, was half-hidden in the shadow next to nearest the door without saying a word. A few times, Lupin saw Snape's attention on him with the same greedy eyes he wore the first time he caught the black eyes on him. Sirius appeared as if nothing ever happened, save in order meetings when he didn't take his sights of Snape, but besides that, he didn't say a word about it.

'The next meeting,' Dumbledore said, 'Will be in two evenings, same time and place,' he finished. The meetings had been thrice-weekly, with Voldemort being back.

~~

An hour before the house flooded with everyone for the meeting, Lupin went to the kitchen to get some food. He opened the fridge and looked at the contents. His arm hooked over the top of the door as he leaned forward.

There was some leftover roast chicken. Some yoghurts and fruit and veg laid on the bottom shelf. Lupin tutted he wanted something sweeter than that. There were some eggs and an unopened trifle for Sunday's pudding, so that was out of bounds. Then his eyes glanced up onto the top shelf were, right at the very back, behind a few bottles of Butterbeer, there sat the last piece of banoffee pie.

 _'_ Oh, now that is more like it.' He muttered to himself with a grin and moved the bottles.

'Isn't that's Sirius'?' he questioned. 'But it has been there for a few days now. It will go bad soon.'

He nibbled his bottom lip and eyed the pie like one would eye up a sexy woman in a night club with want. He let out an involuntary moan. He was debating on whether to eat the pie or not when a smooth, silk voice pronounced over his right shoulder.

'Go on. Eat it.'

Lupin jumped so harshly he smacked his head on the top of the fridge. With his hand clung to his head, he spun around, and Snape stood right behind him so that they were almost chest to chest. Immersed in the pie, he didn't hear anyone enter the room.

'You made me jump,' Lupin said.

'Always stating the obvious, Lupin,' he replied with his iconic sarcasm. Neither Snape nor Lupin took a step back.

'What are you doing here? The meeting isn't for another hour?'

Snape raised his right shoulder slightly, 'I will go then.'

'No,' Lupin blurted far too quickly. Snape hadn't even shifted.

Lupin took hold of the front of Snape's robes, 'Don't go,' he whispered through hooded eyes to the Slytherin.

Snape moved a hand past Lupin's face and into the fridge. He slowly (or so it seemed) hooked two fingers into the pie and scooped up a load of cream. He glanced at it then at Lupin and held his fingers, palm up, out for the werewolf.

'It looks good.' His voice, like honey, sent a shock of electric to Lupin's groin.

Without say so, Lupin engulfed Snape's fingers and sucked hard. He moaned louder than he would have liked, and his eyes fluttered shut. His hot tongue swirled around the Slytherin's digits as he licked them clean. Snape removed his fingers from the Gryffindor's wet heat, who gradually opened his eyes and stared into the lust blow eyes of Severus Snape.

Lupin pulled Snape in and crushed their lip together. There was no passion in the kiss; it was rough, wet and hungry. His cock ached against his zipper, and he rubbed up against Snape's equally hard cock.

'Fuck me!' Lupin growled against Snape's lips.

'So so eager.'

'Yes!' he hissed back and rubbed his cock again. Lupin pulled back and made to leave. But Snape took hold of his arm and stopped him in his track.

'If you want me, then it will be here,' Snape told in his professor's voice, which still sent a shiver through him.

'Here?'

'Yes, Lupin. Here,' Snape said sternly.

Lupin never expected this. Sure, the house was empty, but people were due to arrive for the meeting soon, and Sirius was in the room above the kitchen. Lupin glanced over Snape's shoulder, and the door was still open somewhat. Could he seriously let Snape fuck him on the kitchen table, the Order meeting table? He thought about it and gave a few automatic tiny shakes of the head.

'Fine,' Snape said and turned smoothly.

Snape had hardly taken two steps before Lupin yielded.

'OK.' He gave in. Who knows when he would next get this chance. 

Snape's lips curled into a grin, then kissed the man. He kissed smoother than Lupin kissed him, took his time. Lupin opened his mouth slightly where Snape's tongue invaded and explored the werewolf's mouth. The Slytherin could taste the cream he just sucked of his fingers, and Lupin let out a low whine.

Snape rotated them, and, avoiding the chairs, lips locked, he walked them back to the head of the table.

Snape's lips left a trail of kisses from Lupin's jaw to his ear, then bit his lobe gently, 'You want this, don't you?' he purred. 'You want my fat cock inside of you?'

Lupin moaned at the words before he quickly undid his belt and trousers, then shoved them down to his ankles. He pulled out of Snape's touch, whirled around, placed his palms splayed on the old stained wood and parted his legs as far as they would go. 

'Such a desperate, wanton werewolf,' Snape said. Lupin nodded.

Like last time, he felt a cold tingle shoot through him; protection and cleansing.

To Lupin's surprise, Snape dropped to his knees and parted the werewolf's cheeks wide, where he felt a wet, hot stroke to his entrance. The sudden touch made his elbows go weak and give a long, loud whine. He glanced up for a reminder that the door was still open a little and clamped his mouth shut.

Snape rose when Lupin was bent double on the table, in a rambling, moaning mess; his arsehole wet, open and begging, and his cock leaked precum over the head seat of the table.

'Look at you. Bent over,' Snape said, his voice as smooth like melted chocolate, 'your arse just _pleading_ to take my cock.' Lupin cried out and nodded eagerly, as he heard Snape's pull the zipper of his trousers then shuffle them down. Snape fingered his hole, and it became instantly slick. He dipped his finger in and out a few times up to his second knuckle before something much thicker followed it.

Snape lined up his cock, placed a firm (yet gentle) palm on Lupin's hip, and in one fluid movement, Snape pushed past Lupin's resistance until his cock embedded into his arse. Lupin's eyes pinched shut, and his fingers curled on the wood. He was grateful that the Slytherin stilled for some moments when entered.

Very slowly, Snape pulled back until just the head of his cock was in the pale arse, then pushed into the man, just as slowly. He did this again, and again, and again, and again. It felt like torture to the werewolf.

Lupin made to push himself up, but Snape pressed him down, his cheek flush to the table, and kept his palm flat between his shoulders.

'Just fuck me already!' he growled out in frustration, not seeing the Slytherin smirk.

'As you wish.'

Snape took hold of both hips and slammed into him, fast and hard.

'Yes,' Lupin grunted, his eyes squeezed shut, his cheek rubbed against the wood.

After some thrusts, Snape hiked Lupin's hips higher and hit his prostate with every push, which caused the man to see stars.

'Just there!'

Snape continued this, and Lupin grunted and groaned with every drive. He felt the Slytherin's warm hand curl around his cock and pump him in time with his thrusts. He lasted three pumps before he suddenly let out an embarrassing cry and spilt himself over the old, oak table.

Snape drew out, then pulled Lupin to a standing position and kissed him hard. Snape started to milk his cock, as fast as he did Lupins. His lips locked with the Gryffindors when Lupin moved his hand to take hold of Snape's cock, but he batted it away. Lupin swallowed every moan Snape gave before he pulled back and grunted, 'move over the way, I'm going to cum.'

Lupin did, and Snape came with a low throaty groan. His white seed shot over the table to mix in with Lupins. Snape fell back into the seat behind him, his head fell back, closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh of pleasure, his breathing hard.

Moments later, Snape opened his eyes, he glanced at Lupin who had taken a seat to the side and smiled, actually smiled. 'That was good, Lupin,' he said, his throat dry.

'For once, I am willing to agree with you.' He smiled back.

'I did not want to cum on you. It is easier to magic it out of solid furniture than clothes.' Lupin nodded his understanding, then frantically looked at his watch.

'There are twenty-five minutes until the meeting starts,' he told, full of relief.

'You go and get some food, eat that pie. I will clean up here,' Snape replied.

'I didn't think you wanted another round, as I haven't heard from you?' Lupin said when he walked to the fridge to get the pie.

'Well, when I walk in a room and see your arse bent over like that, I could not resist,' Snape said smoothly.

Lupin turned around, pie in his hand, to see the tablet free of cum and Snape downing a glass of water. Snape gave a roll of his eyes.

'I have been busy, Lupin. I hardly find the time to wank these days.'

'So, you do want this to continue?'

Snape raised a shoulder, ''suppose,' he said, sounding unbothered for if it continued of not.

'We will be -'

'Do not get ahead of yourself, Lupin.' Snape cut in sternly. 'We are not partners. It is just sex.'

Lupin nodded, he was happy with that. He took a large bite of the pie.

~~

One hour into the meeting, his eyes kept landing on Snape stood there, arms folded across his chest. He looked at Sirius a lot more, he noticed. Sirius, who sat where he always sat, at the head of the table, kept moving his hands, and it was annoying as fuck.

'What the fuck have you got over this table, Remus?' Sirius whispered furiously.

'What? Nothing. Why?'

'It's sticky as fuck!' Sirius complained, and touched it to prove. Lupin's eyes looked up to Snape in shock, mouth agape. Snape looked at Lupin, who smirked back.

Lupin received an owl later that day.

> _The Hogshead - Sunday - Three pm._
> 
> _SS_

Lupin walked to the living room, poked his head around the door to see Sirius sat on the sofa reading the evening Prophet.

'Sirius?'

'Hmm?'

'Can you save me some dinner Sunday, please? I have an appointment I need to attend so I might be late.'

Sirius lowered his paper.

'An 'appointment'?' he eyed him dubiously.

'Yes. Oh, and leave me some pudding - please.' Lupin turned to leave before Sirius called him back.

'Remus?' Sirius said seriously, grey eyes burned into him.

'Yeah?'

'What happened to my banoffee pie?'


End file.
